Zack's Final Thoughts From Heaven
by XxSoliexHiddenxX
Summary: Zack is in heaven thinking deeply on what happened in Shinra and the people he left behind. Lots of in depth memories and guilt with regret but always watching over his chocobo.


**Disclaimer: FFVII: Crisis Core does not belong to me but I had once owned the game and played it full.**

Zack's Final Thoughts

I once said that I wanted those wings. Now that I have them what makes me sad is that I've left Cloud behind with not much of a support. Me being his best friend is currently stuck in heaven watching over him. From my point of view he isn't doing all to well and Tifa is trying the hardest that she can to cheer him up.

If I had known the whole truth about Shinra beforehand then maybe all of us who died would have been alive and found a way to prevent the chaos that had ensued. Yet mako is really something to work with but when it comes to scientists and what they did. Well that's something that makes me seethe in anger.

I killed my own mentor and friend because he lost his sanity and the right to live. Creating his own nightmare to only then force me to kill him because his pride was destroyed thanks to what Shinra did to him.

There were times that I often wondered what it was like to have wings and now that I have them it makes me feel guilty. In my mind no human can just sprout wings and fly and be normal around the people you are supposed to protect.

The war we had with Wutai was more to save us from Shinra's grasp and yet all I can say is that they were too late. My dreams were to become 1st class soldier and I had achieved that dream that I so desperately craved since I was young. Angeal had even taught me that in order to achieve something you had to have dreams and I did but in the end was it really worth it.

Knowing that here I am in heaven and everything has been lost and also seeing my friend struggling to live life normally without falling apart. I never signed up for something like this, never intended to die for knowing too much and yet knowing so little at the same time. Sometimes I feel that my life was taken away from me just for the purpose to never exist.

My greatest regret is to never have made it back to Aerith after four years of being inside a lab that I never knew existed. She gave up on me but at the same time I felt that she didn't but it was a way to push me. Push myself I did to try and make it back to her and sadly I made it halfway but I did the best to my ability.

The military was there waiting for me and I fought with the honor and pride that I had, my regret was putting all of our work onto Cloud and dying in front of him. Yet I made sure to get him alive and back home even if it meant it was without me. He will always carry me inside of his heart and forever shall I watch over him.

Kunsel used to always tell me that the dead don't come back to life and I feel that if I ever did I would end up breaking Cloud more than he already is. I felt bad for not texting Kunsel back about where I was running to because he was the best friend that I ever had.

He could have been able to get me out of there and to safety but my main concern was making sure to get Cloud out and to make sure he overcame his severe mako poisoning. That boy was the purest of us all dark souls and I did my best to shield him from everything that would harm him.

What was supposed to be a play that was seemingly harmless and wasn't even a legend or an old tale became real in our eyes. If I knew that the military was going to be like that then I would have done everything in my power to stop it before it got out of hand.

There would not have been any need to track Genesis and try to kill him and even go after Angeal yet we as soldiers had to do what we were told. If they had told Sephiroth about his mother then maybe he would not have snapped and burned an entire village to the ground. Tifa would not have lost her faith in us soldier and even made me ashamed of being one. It hurts so much to know I can no longer be in the earth around the friends I know and still enjoy my time.

But I'm glad to have tried to at least put a dent in Shinra for what I had to do in order to survive and save a life. There can never be enough forgiveness in the world for what they did to us but we can try to move on.

They gave me these wings and white they are but yet I was surrounded by white and black feathers in the midst of a heated battle between surviving and dying. I made sure to save Genesis from himself because he didn't deserve this at all and in the end none of us did since we were their top soldiers.

There were no others better than us and could never replace us more than we could them. Many innocent soldiers would never know that they went after innocent soldiers who were caught in Shinra's plan.

I'm so sorry Cissnei because in the end you helped us but there was nothing more that you could have done even though you were against the orders they gave you. There was never enough gratitude I had for you Tseng since your attitude alone kind of pissed me off but there's nothing I can do about it.

Sometimes I feel like wishing I could still be alive since there were things that I left undone and new things that I wanted to do but in the end looks like they will be taken care of by whoever decides to take them up.

It's very late to regret all the things that I've done but the only thing that could be still considered a value would be leaving everyone behind and sent to a place where there's peace while others are suffering the aftershock of all the problems that had arisen.

Never will I act a fool if it meant that others will be happy because in the end the price of freedom and the prestige title wasn't worth it if the military was going to betray you in the first place.

I shall watch over everyone especially Cloud since it is he that needs me now and everyone else can wait because I'm his guardian angel and he's the legacy that I left behind and in him I trust to make things right.

**This had me in tears while getting it out since the game had a huge impact on me and how it all turned out was not right. Zack will always be a hero no matter what anyone else says.**


End file.
